


Chemo Limo

by Storyflight



Series: Honeythief [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But they def have one, Crying, Dead Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mentions of Cancer, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Pet Names, Pet Play kink is mentioned but they do not do anything, Projection, Sad, Shuichi loves Warrior Cats, Sorry Rantaro you're my only way to cope, Swearing, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Very minor Irumatsu, Warrior cats is mentioned, if u squint, lots of projection, ummm - Freeform, vent - Freeform, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: No thank you no thank you no thank you no thank youI don't have to pay for this shitI couldn't afford chemo like I couldn't afford a limoAnd on any given day I'd rather ride a limousine--Rantaro is going through a lot.





	Chemo Limo

**Author's Note:**

> :T  
> Long story short I woke up really....upset about today and wrote this in one story, sorry.  
> There was a lot of people over the other day too and I got way too overwhelmed so me me venting!!

Everyday Rantaro woke up with a heavy feeling in their chest.

They were still in denial about their Mother’s passing. A part of them still believes she’s in the hospital trying to get better, then they remember that they are gone...no longer here...gone for good.

 

Everyone faces grief and recovery differently. The Amami family has been getting lots of comfort and support from everyone, making their sisters and father a little better. Rantaro, on the other hand, is becoming uncomfortable with so many people coming.

 

Many would come to Shuichi and Rantaro’s place too. They left cards, food, hugs, and memories of their mother. The other day, everyone was here chatting and having a good time. Rantaro is known for enjoying the company, but that day they couldn’t.

 

Everyone in their graduating class came by too, so it was family members  _ and  _ their friends. Kaede and Miu came first, together as usual with their condolences for Rantaro. Kirumi was not far after with Kokichi falling behind. The rest came in about half an hour or so.

 

Rantaro was around, but they didn’t speak. They started reading these cat novels that Shuichi adored and rambled about since Hope’s Peak. They became rather invested in the series and started the third arc.

 

Shuichi scooted over to them and gave them a tight hug.

“Rantaro…?” He muttered, “Want to eat?”

 

Oh, the food. They were very generous with food, so much to feed a whole village. The downside is that it’s hard for Rantaro to eat anything right now. They lost a lot of weight ever since the passing.

 

“I...I can’t”

“Okay, I’ll stay here with you if you want me to”

“Ah...you should see if anyone else needs anything...wait, no...m-maybe I—“

“No, stay! It’s fine...keep reading. Oh, Hollykit reminds me of you” Shuichi hugged them once more and left them alone.

 

Once he left, someone else came by. To a surprise, it was Kokichi.

 

“Hey”

“...Hi”

“I know you’re not one to talk right now but...I want to say some words, Amami”

“Go on ahead”

 

Kokichi shifted his position in the seat across from Rantaro and sighed.

“Whatever you do, no holding it in. I don’t care if you do not want to be a bother and shit. This is really hard for you and you cannot face this alone. All of us are here for you...even  _ I’m  _ here for you. Need a distraction? Need to get out? I’m right here!! That’s what little brothers are for!”

 

Rantaro nodded very slightly.

 

“And you have Shuichi. We all know too well that he...wow...he loves you. Like...back in Hope’s Peak, I’m sure he was like those cartoons with hearts all over and in his eyes”

 

“You’re exaggerating it…”

 

“He was in love, still is. I’m sure you two have that Pet kink too...calling each other puppy and kitten”

“It’s...not...a...no, Kokichi”

“You’re just saying that because there are others. Come on, we all know”

“Not helping…”

 

“Yes, I am” Kokichi left his seat and patted the top of their head. “Just remember I’m a call or message away. It sucks losing someone close to you...really fucking sucks. That’s the best way to put it. Just...fuck this. See ya”

 

They were alone again. Rantaro kept reading until they ended up falling asleep. Not only eating was hard, but sleeping was very inconsistent. It was common for them to wake up and start crying about their Mother. Shuichi would be right there to try and comfort them.

 

_ God, he does too much… _

 

While they were asleep, Shuichi was keeping everyone company. He wasn’t much of a talker and listened, but this time he was being rather social.

 

Rantaro was still asleep when everyone left. They all understood why they passed out and didn’t stay for too long. Shuichi went over to the sleeping Adventurer and snuggled close to them, purring.

 

“H-Hmm?” They opened one eye to find a comfortable Shuichi on the couch with them.

 

“Y-You’re awake? Sorry...I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine, is everyone gone?”

Shuichi nodded. “You can go back to sleep…”

“I would but...god...my chest is so heavy. It’s like I’m about to have a panic a-attack and I...I don’t know”

 

Shuichi wrapped his arms around their waist.

“Whatever you do, I’m here to help you...if you’re okay with it of course”

“Hmmm...Thank you”

 

Shuichi left a couple of kisses on their chest.

“Oh...my parents called. They heard the news...they want to come by later this week”

“...But what if they keep using your deadname?”

“I don’t care right now. If they do well...they do. It seems like they do want to help…”

“Ah...Okay” Rantaro nuzzled the top of his head.

 

“Purrr…”

“Cute kitten…”

“Pppuuuurrrrrr”

 

Shuichi stayed comfortable while Rantaro went back to reading. They were about halfway through the book and really enjoying Hollykit— no, Hollypaw — right now. They would mention little things in the book and Shuichi went on with his rambling, no spoilers though. 

 

They ended up finishing it in the next hour. Rantaro was already ready for the next book and so was Shuichi.

“The second book is good! You get to see more of Lionpaw! Also, I’m very upset that they didn’t give Hollypaw to Brightheart. I feel like she would make a good mentor to Hollypaw, but noooo! I’m letting you know now that the little fun games they thought of at the gathering, never did them again! I w—“

 

Rantaro went ahead and stopped his rambling with a small kiss.

They  _ loved  _ it when he talks about anything he’s passionate about, from cases to books to shows. Although it could go on for hours and hours...right now they wanted the next book.

 

“S-Sorry…” he whimpered a little with his cheeks flushed, “I…”

“No no, it’s fine. I love it when you’re talking about something that makes you happy...can you get me the next book?”

 

Shuichi nodded and left.

Now they missed him.

 

Rantaro has been a little clingy with him since the passing. They felt bad, they didn’t want to have Shuichi be glued to them at all times. It’s just...really hard for them, they don’t know what to do. It seems like he doesn’t mind.

 

Shuichi returned with the next book and laid with Rantaro once more. Does he mind? Is he okay with being a source for Rantaro? What if it burns him out too much?

 

“Hey...Shuichi. If I become too much for you...please let me know”

“You’re not! Don’t worry...please”

“I…” they held on to the book, “I am relying on you too much, I know I am. Don’t feel like you h—“

“Shut up” Shuichi gave them a forceful push on their chest. “You’re fine. You’re not a bother or anything like that. Just please...do whatever you can to try and make yourself feel better”

 

_ Ah...Shuichi... _

Rantaro read about two chapters before falling asleep again. Shuichi did not leave at all and fell asleep not long after them.

 

Sleeping felt awful. Rantaro was sure that they were only asleep for a good five minutes. The time? Morning.

 

Their chest was extremely heavy again. 

Rantaro remembered it was Mother’s Day.

 

_ Goddamnit. _

 

Ready to see everyone talk about their mothers, how much they love her, cherish her, and those message about loving her before she’s gone. Well, guess what? She  _ is  _ gone! Died in the hospital, unable to give a proper goodbye, taken away when they said this cancer would be “curable”.

 

Small tears began to fall off their cheeks. They quickly wiped it off before it started to get worse. Sure enough, it did.

 

“Hm...stop” can they please stop crying for once?! Can they think about their Mother and not burst into tears the next moment? Rantaro was supposed to be strong, but now they felt so exposed.

 

_ I hate this! I hate this! _

They’re so mad about today, they wished it didn’t exist. It made it worse that Rantaro and their sisters would plan something for her every year.

 

_ Utterly unfair! Why couldn’t it be me?! She shouldn’t have died! _

 

“....Rantaro”

“A-Ah!” The frustrated thoughts left for a moment. They kept wiping their face and glanced over at Shuichi. He was not on the couch anymore and standing up with some pastries in a plate.

“...For me?”

“You need to try and eat, please….even if it’s a little”

“I’ll try”

 

Shuichi left the plate on the table and sat down.

“Want to be left alone?”

“Please stay...you...I really need you”

“Want me to sit here? Come closer”

“....Hold me”

 

Rantaro blushed after saying their request. Shuichi chuckled a little and held them from behind.

“Thank you...I uh...sorry”

“No need to be sorry...Want me to rub you?”

“Y-You...don't have to...but yes please”

 

Rantaro managed to eat two croissants, better than nothing. If they kept going, they would grow sickly.

 

Shuichi didn’t leave and softly rubbed their stomach. That always felt so nice and brought them in a calm state in mind, that’s why Shuichi would always call them a puppy.

 

“Hey...how do you feel right now?”

“I’m managing…” they sighed

“A little better or worse than the day of? Or the same?”

“Eh...today it’s bad. Mother’s Day and...I don’t want to deal with this. You know?”

“...Fuck Mother’s Day”

 

Rantaro was a little shocked by his words. For starters, he never curses to that extent, this was a first. It left them a little intrigued.

Of course, he would hate this day. His mother treated Shuichi like shit, constantly saying he’s “this” and then go to Rantaro saying they’re “that”. She was simply...not caring to her very own son.

 

“Shuichi…?”

“Sorry, awful for me to say…I’m just...ugh”

“No, I understand. Fuck Mother’s Day”

 

Shuichi let out a very small gasp.

 

“...I mean…” Rantaro looked away, “Just...you know. I just...Hm”

“Something better, fuck this whole week”

“Fuck this whole week!”

 

This whole week was terrible for both of them!

 

“This whole week never existed!”

“The only thing that matters this week is Kirumi’s birthday!”

Rantaro nodded. “Everything else...fuck it. I hated it, the worst ever. Fuck cancer too, stupid disease”

“If I have to face my relatives doing anything like that again, I’m going to have Tenko beat their asses.

 

Rantaro snorted.

 

“She already knows how my family is and ready to take them down!”

“I’m glad you and Tenko are in good terms, Shuichi”

“It’s nice…ah...sorry about that”

 

“Don’t apologise” Rantaro gently rubbed the side of his head, instantly getting a loving sound in return.

 

Venting like this was refreshing.

 

“Is there anything you want to do today, Kitten?”

 

“I should be telling you that. What do you want to do? You’re going through a lot”

 

“Just stay with me...please”

 

“Of course…” Shuichi left a small kiss on their nose.

“I’m here for you, Rantaro”

 

They hugged him as tight as they can, making Shuichi squeak a little and then hug them back.

 

Where would they be without his help?

Rantaro doesn’t want to know, they’re just delighted that he’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make something fluffy soon I promise


End file.
